deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanica
Mechanica is a character from the video game, ARMS. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mechanica vs Bowser Jr (Completed) Possible Opponents *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Iron Man (Marvel) *Tron Bonne (Mega Man) History Mechanica’s family has a scrapyard as their workshop. In her day-to-day life, Mechanica works alongside other employees and helps her dad with his work. When she was younger, she found a tiny TV at the local scrapyard; she used it to watch ARMS matches. There was a time when she went to watch the Grand Prix with her dad. They even managed to snap a photo with Max Brass ! That experience cemented her status as a lifelong ARMS fan. Eventually, the whole workshop became covered in TVs so everyone could watch ARMS matches while they worked. Mechanica watched Max Brass dominate the ARMS League throughout her childhood. During that time, she also taught herself much knowledge through disassembling machinery that were unknown to her. She just could not help but seek to understand the inner workings of machines. In time, her family’s scrapyard also became her work station. A huge fan of Ribbon Girl , Mechanica decorates her workshop with numerous stickers and drawings of the pop star. Mechanica enjoys watching her compete in ARMS the most! As a superfan of ARMS, she also aspires to compete in the Grand Prix herself. She created plans for her fighting suit with extendable arms at the scrapyard. The suit was the only way for her to contend with other ARMS fighters, as she was born without ARMS abilities. With the skills and knowledge she gained from tinkering with machines, she built her fighting suit at her workshop using old spare parts and other junk she collected there. It is assumed that she had not just experience, but also talent, as she built something so complex at such a young age. Though Biff later questions the legality of her suit in the Grand Prix, it is a fact that she is allowed to enter. She entered the tournament at the age of 15. She is something of a local celebrity in her home scrapyard due to her accomplishments up till now. Her hefty suit puts her at a weight of 545 kg, but she has a decent amount of mobility through the inclusion of thrusters on her suit. Her jetpack allows her to hover and dash in midair, even as a heavyweight fighter. However, her suit isn’t the only thing of hers to accompany her into the ARMS Grand Prix—her home scrapyard is also included. Her workshop was remodeled into the stadium known as the Scrapyard for the tournament. Her dad and his employees awaits Mechanica’s debut at her home stage—which was actually built to her specifications! It is a dream of her dad’s for her to return home with the championship belt. Death Battle Info Background: * Height: 7' 8" (2334 cm) Out of suit: 5' 2'' (158 cm) * Weight: 1202 ib (545 kg) Out of suit: 99 Ib (45 kg) * Affiliation: The Scrapyard * Big fan of Ribbon Girl * The only fighter in the ARMS league without extendable ARMS. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:ARMS Characters Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mecha wielder